


Life on Alternia: Before the End

by BL4R1233



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: homestuck1000, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL4R1233/pseuds/BL4R1233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events taking place between Tavros' accident and the Sgurb game. When Tavros finds there is nothing to do in his hive, he trolls his friends to cure his boredom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on Alternia: Before the End

"Oh my Gog, Tavros. You're so ridicululous. I mean, 8eating you? THIS easily? Common, dude. You gotta step up your game, this is ema8rrassing."

"uHH,, VRISKA,, DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE iT EASY?.. I, UHH,,.. MEAN IT'S JUST A GAME...."

"And if I did? You would 8e even MORE pathetically weak, impossibly. I'm 8eginning to think that even ATTEMPTING to train you is useless. I'm through, goodbye dear, sweet, idiotic Tavros. :::;)"

"uHH,, VRISKA? wHAT ARE YOU-aCK!!" For a moment you seem to lose consciousness, and the next think you know you are hurtling at a break-neck speed down a cliff side. "vRIIIIsKKAAAA!!" you scream as the ground rushes up to meet you.   
Troll Jegus this is gonna hurt.  
********************************************************************************************

Right before impact you jerk hastily awake, disturbing the green sopor in which you're submerged. You think you swallowed some. Ew.  
That dream again. Gog, that dream has haunted you for you don't even KNOW how long. Beneath the layers of slime in your sleeping pod, you notice the absence of your legs, and sigh.  
Your legs were paralyzed about a sweep ago, and by now you're used to the useless walking devices hanging just below your hip joint. But you don't hold Vriska responsible. Real-life roleplaying is dangerous, and you sucked at it. It was only a matter of time before one of your friends got mad at your incompetence, took over your mind, and had you throw yourself over a cliff.  
Yup, such things were only expected.  
Well, no use moping about useless feet-arms. You are an important troll, dangit!  
Okay, so maybe not *that* important, you think, sinking further into the slime, It's not like im going to save my race some day or anyfin, 'cause that would be totally unlikely....  
Who slipped that fish pun in there?, you think. Fish puns are more Eridan and Feferi's thing. Sometimes....sometimes you worry if that fall conked your think pan a little too hard. Oh well.

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you suffer from FEET-ARM-er- LEG PARALISIS. You have many interests, one of the less constructive being EXTREME ROLEPLAYING. However, this did not end well, so now you stick to harmless FIDOSPAWN, a game much like HUMAN POKEMON but will REAL CREATURES. Among other things, you take an interest in PUPA PAN, and hope that someday the Lost Trolls will take you away to a better place, or something along those lines. You really just wanna fly. OH GOG HOW YOU WANT TO FLY. Like Rufioh. Rufioh is SO SWEET. 

Anyhow, this is where things get interesting.

Tavros: GET INTERESTING ==>

You spend three seconds looking at the wannabe Hussie arrow and shake your head slowly at the alleged author. How dumb does she think you are? You think. Did she really think you would attempt to click it?

Because of your leg short-comings, you have some problems removing yourself from you sopor pod. Calling upon your remaining strength, you hoist yourself out of the goo and onto the wheeled-device platform next to your pod.  
So far so good. Carefully you drag yourself over to the chair and-just sort of-reach for it- and-  
DANGIT it rolled down the ramp.  
After a few minutes of frustration you manage to maneuver your way down the platform and into your trusty device. Now what to do? you think, looking around your hive.  
You wheel yourself over to your husktop and brink up TROLLIAN. Not too many of your friends are on now. Flicking casually, you see that the only trolls on right now are Gamzee, Karkat, and Equious. You don't really feel like chatting to the last two at the moment, but Gamzee is always fun to chat to.  
As you go to open up a troll log your faithful lusus and guardian, Tinkerbull, alights himself on your shoulder. Oh hi, Tinker bull! Yes, my sleep was good, no, I'll feed you in a minutes, yes we'll play Fido Spawn later.  
I promise? Of course I promise!  
Oh, wait a minute Tinkerbull, it seems Gamzee stated trolling you first...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Homestuck Fanfic, so I hoped you enjoyed it! If you have any comments or suggestions please leave then in the comments. Oh, and if you have any ideas for the next part, just put them in the comments also. Thanks! :)


End file.
